Teaser
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: Rukia can't stand Gin because he's a man-whore, but will she give into his charms and see for herself if the rumors about him are true? AU rated M for LEMONS in later chapters. Another Classic Lemony Story...
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Ugh, this idea came to me at like 3:30 in the morning when my alarm clock went off by accident. But the funny thing is my alarm tone is Salt N' Pepper "Push It" LMAO.

**Wicked:** Not to mention it woke up everyone else *yawns*

**Awesome:** *Snore*.

Teaser

Synopsis(written by Wicked): _"The still must tease with promise of a story the viewer of it itches to be told."_- Cindy Sherman.

*Disclaimer* Bleach doesn't belong to me.

"You're a swimmer huh?" Gin Ichimaru purred to the girl sitting next to him, "maybe one day I could show you my breast stroke." The girl giggled and turned a furious shade of red.

Rukia Kuchiki had been sitting in front of them trying to follow the Liberal Arts lesson. Professor Aizen continued about his lecture. Rukia had heard the whole conversation leading up to that provocative line, she was disgusted by it. Gin was a man-whore if there ever was one. Rukia thought about constantly, but she just couldn't figure it out! Girls knew his reputation and yet they indulged him anyway, it made no sense to Rukia whatsoever. Rukia tried to tune out the suggestive conversation, it was hard to with some the things Gin was suggesting. A few times it made her turn red. Rukia found it hard to concentrate.

Not good.

If it was one thing that pissed Rukia Kuchiki off more, its when people break her concentration. She worked hard to getting LWA University, and she wasn't about to flunk out of college just because a man-whore and some idiot where flirting!

"Hey," Rukia growled at the pair, "you'll have time to fuck her later, but do you think now is the best time to be flirting?"

The girl's face fell, but Gin kept his illusive smile in place. Although she was whispering, most of the people around her heard the outburst and where thanking her in their heads. Gin's conversation had reached their ears as well. Professor Aizen pretended he didn't hear a word and continued about his lecture. Although it was quiet the rest of the lecture, Rukia felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her neck.

Gin had been staring at her, thinking. That was quite the little outburst from the normally reserved Kuchiki. Gin thought about Rukia from time to time but figured she wasn't his type. She was too cool and smart. Gin liked em' dumb and hot. She was good looking though, in a modest sort of way. She was no Halle Berry but most guys wouldn't turn her down if she asked them out. Gin was starting think there was fire under that cold exterior, hmm…maybe Rukia would be worth courting after all….

After the lesson Rukia just wanted to get back to her dorm as quickly as possible. She wanted to start on her assignment while the information was fresh in head. Rukia was going over the notes in her head, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into something hard, for about a moment there, she thought she'd ran into a wall. No, no, because when she looked up, she had ran into the silver-haired pain in her ass.

"Excuse me." She said dryly attempting to sidestep Gin, he matched her movement and cut her off.

"Not so fast." Gin said to the tiny woman, Rukia glared at him. What the hell did he want? "That was quiet the outburst in class." Gin teased, Rukia scowled at him.

"It wouldn't have happened if you'd just shut your mouth." Rukia barked at him, Gin was in awe at her sudden fieriness.

"Hmm…Rukia, do you not like me or something?" Gin said suddenly, Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. Not like him? She couldn't stand him! Hate is a strong word, but it was borderline the feelings she held for Gin. Rukia swallowed she was above giving in to his little game.

"Its not that I don't like you Gin," She lied, "I don't like what you do."

Gin quirked an eyebrow, what he did? What was that suppose to mean?

"What do you mean?" Gin asked trying to get a rise out of the Kuchiki girl. Rukia rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out.

"You treat women like disposable toys! You sleep from one girl to the next, need I go on?" Rukia explained to him, Gin chuckled. So she was the feminist type, eh….

"Disposable toys? Rukia, dispose me." Gin said, Rukia cocked her head, now she was completely confused. Did women dispose of him because he was a massive player?

"Women see me as, what I like to call, 'simple sex'. Sex with me has no strings attached. And I explain that to the women I indulge myself in, they all seem to understand because once a sexual act has been reached they move on with their lives and if they should ever need a 'release' again I'm the first guy they call." Gin explained, Rukia's scowl got darker.

So he was man-whore on call! What did it matter?

"So your basically a male prostitute who works for free," Rukia chided, Gin's smile grew.

"I guess you could say that. But about 90% of the women I sleep with seek me out. And, as a man, I cannot deny a ready and willing woman." Gin said to her, Rukia listened intently.

She hadn't figured that, but it still didn't alter her opinion of Gin.

"And what about the other 10%?" Rukia questioned, Gin chuckled.

"Gentlemen never kiss and tell." Gin joked, Rukia tried to sidestep him again only to be blocked off.

"Unless your curious…" Gin let his voice fall deep; it sent chills up Rukia's spine. But these weren't chills of fear…oh no my friend, these chills of another kind…

"I'm not curious." She spat at him, Gin's smile tilted.

"Say what you, but know this…you fall into that 10 percentile. You've struck my interest, now I will peruse you. And don't think yourself so high and mighty, Kuchiki, because…" Gin leaned in very close to her face, their noses where almost touching.

"If I wanted you, I could have you…"

**Lemony:** Wow, Gin certainly knows just what to say.

**Wicked & Awesome:** *Snore*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony:** I'm sleepy.

**Wicked:** When you wake up to "Push It" I'd imagine you'd be tired. I'm a night person, NOT a dawn person. Awesome wake your ass up!

**Awesome:** *snore*

Rukia returned her dorm more confused then she'd ever been her life! Gin Ichimaru had said he wanted her…

Good God.

And she fell into Gin's 10 percent-ers! This meant she was on the menu! Rukia closed her dorm door; she was greeted by her roommate Orihime.

"Hey Rukia-" The buxom girl said until she got a look at her friend, "Rukia, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Rukia had looked rather pale and clammy, her eyes were wide and she couldn't seem to blink.

"Orihime, do you know about Gin Ichimaru?" She suddenly asked the orange-haired girl, Orihime nodded.

"He's got silver hair, he's super cute and um…wait this wouldn't have anything to do with what happened in Liberal Arts?" Orihime asked suddenly, Rukia nodded. Orihime had been one of the few people in Liberal Arts that day and had watched the whole situation transpire. Orihime was also aware that Gin had plans for Rukia, the rumor was all over campus!

"He said 'I could have you if I want' or something like that." Rukia informed her friend, Orihime listened to the juicy gossip.

"Ooohhh….Gin wants you! Are you gonna 'do it' with him?" Orihime inquired, Rukia was taken aback.

"Wha-No! Absoluetly not!" She sputtered, "I wouldn't sleep with Gin if he where the last man on earth!"

Orhime gave her friend that 'I know your lying and you secretly like him but just don't want to admit it' look. Rukia glared at her friend, she knew what she thinking,

"I'm serious Orihime, if Gin was the last man alive and I was the last woman, mankind would end with us!" Rukia shouted at her friend, Orihime burst out laughing. Rukia was blushing the whole time she was speaking, a tell-tell sign of attraction.

"If you say so…" Orihime laughed, Rukia knew she wasn't going to get any help from her friend, she plopped down on her bed and scowled at the wall. Orihime was still busy giggling while she finished her assignment.

Rukia puzzled and puzzled and puzzled some more! Gin wanted her, which was clear. But why her? She wasn't as good-looking as the other girls. Then Rukia realized something, maybe he just wants a challenge! Ok, Rukia decided she'd play his little game and win. If Gin Ichimaru wanted to bed Rukia Kuchiki she was going to make it fucking difficult…

Gin also returned to his dorm, only to be greeted by his pessimistic roommate.

"Afternoon, Izuru." Gin said to his friend who was sitting on his bed listening to music, Izuru removed his headphones and greeted his friend.

"I heard what happened today in Liberal Arts." The blonde began, Gin's smile stretched.

Oh how rumors travel fast.

"And?" Gin asked taking a seat at his desk turning on his computer.

"And, just how do you plan on getting at Rukia?" Izuru questioned curious to see how his friend would handle the little spitfire.

"The same way I always do," Gin began turning to him, "by being a gentlemen."

Izuru smirked; Gin was as far from gentlemen as one could possibly be. But he had to hand it to him, he picked quite a challenge. Izuru had ears like an elephant, as much he tried to avoid gossip he was always the first to hear something. From what he knew, Rukia had turned down every guy who asked her out. Izuru had to wonder what made Gin so special that she'd consider him. Rukia was like the Goddess Athena, the master of chastity. Izuru placed his headphones to his ears, if Gin was hell-bent on bedding Rukia, he'd need all the concentration he could muster. Izuru promised himself, he'd stay out of it and just watch the sparks fly.

Meanwhile, Rukia and had explained her plans to Orihime.

"So, what exactly are you going to do again?" Orihime questioned Rukia as she riffled though the closet.

"The one thing women have been doing to men since the beginning of time!" Rukia exclaimed like a mad scientist in the middle of plotting. Orihime looked at her confused, what on earth was she talking about? Orihime was now at a loss, she'd just stand by and let Rukia go about her devious plans. She just hoped they didn't involve her in any way, shape, or form. Rukia was smiling to herself, she felt so deliciously evil. Although what she was doing was totally out of character, it felt good she that she had the confidence to do this. It may send the wrong the message, but Rukia was trying to make a point. And that point was "Rukia Kuchiki is not be fucked with." Or "If you can't handle don't say you can." Rukia gave an evil laugh that made Orihime jump. She feared her friend had gone of the deep-end, but then again, this was very entertain and means to kill time with their boring college life.

Rukia had practically destroyed the dorm searching for specific items necessary for her plan, when she realized she was missing the peace de resistance.

"Orihime, I'll be right back I have to go to the grocery store," She said suddenly heading for the door, Orihime nodded in acknowledgment.

"Can your bring me back a soda?" She called to her playfully, Rukia bolted out the door and down off campus. Gin Ichimaru was going to the shock of his life tomorrow…

**Lemony:** Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm just tired as hell the next one will be longer, Lemony Promise. *yawn* So what is Rukia planning?

**Wicked**(groggy): I don't know. Why do you ask me? AWESOME WAKE UP!

**Awesome:** *snore* *rolls over*

REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** we are experiencing some technicall difficulties, updates may become less frequent or stop all together. I know it saddens me too. 

**Wicked:** this chapter is dedicated to cazcappy for alerting the readers in our absents. And thanks for complementing our profile pic I worked hard on that I'm glad someone appreciates it. 

**Awesome:** well now here are some chapters for ya

Aizen looked about the lecture hall, it seemed as if all his students were here...wait there was one missing. Aizen did a mental tally of all his pupils when he realized Rukia hadn't shown up. She had the best grades in class, he hoped Gins stupidity hadn't ran her off. Rukia would have made quite the politician and with a Liberal views she could change the world. Aizen sighed, he was about to begin his lecture when he saw the Lecture Halls doors open. He stared intently to see if it was Rukia.

Oh it was Rukia alright.

Aizen nearly fainted when he saw his prized student. The class was dead silent. Rukia gave them a devilish grin and half the guys in the class nearly creamed them pants. Rukia sashayed across the classroom to her seat, she crossed her legs lingeringly slow. Aizen stared blindly at his favorite student, she was...was...god...All the guys in class began to pant, some shouted obscene and suggestive comments, a few whistled at her, and others howled like wolves.

"Settle down gentlemen." Aizen said to his horny students, he had no room to talk because he himself had quite the little woody. Aizen promised himself when he began teaching the relationship he would have would be strictly teacher/student. But the way Rukia was dressed he might just break that promise...

Rukia had come to class dressed in a red mini skirt, a sinful white camisole that hugged her subtle curves, revealed so much cleavage and stopped just above her naval. Rukia also had a bellybutton ring! She matching three inch high heels that made her look like she had legs for days and showed off her dainty feet. Her nails had a French manicure along with her feet. Don't even get me started on her lips, all sparkly and sticky from her lip gloss. Gin thought he would DIE. His mind had come up with all sorts of lewd acts to perform on the younger Kuchiki. Gin particularly enjoyed the fantasy of bending her over Professor Aizens desk and fucking her silly in front of the entire class. The little wanton, Gin was wise to her game.  
"You think you could have come to class dressed anymore provocative?" Gin whispered once Aizen had started his lecture. Rukia smirked, was this a sad attempt to discourage her? On her way to class, a group of guys gave her a standing ovation, and was this the best he had? Rukia shook her head, poor Gin, he didn't know who the fuck he was messing with...

"You know I tried, but those damn dress code rules." Rukia purred to him, Gin swallowed reflexively. She could dress more slutatious then she did now.

In the words of Wicked, hell just froze over.

Gin would kill to see Rukia more seductive, dress code rules be damned! He studied the younger Kuchiki and felt the urge to bite her. His eyes stayed locked on the exposed cleavage, he got harder every time Rukia took a breath. She looked so inviting. Then there were those legs...

God, those legs. Legs that could send a man to hell, heaven, and back.

Gin wished on the stars in heaven that one day he would have those legs wrapped around his neck. He missed an interesting point Aizen made but its not like he cared.

"Hmm..." Rukia thought bringing a tender finger to her lips as if she was thinking, Gin tried to keep his eyes forward and think of everything that turned him off.

"Chick flicks, hairy women, professor Ukitake on the toilet..." He thought with no success. His serpentine eyes shifted back to Rukia, they slide down her body and landed directly on her naval piercing. Gin thanked the gods for body modification, he wanted to bite it, lick it, pull it with his teeth. It had a little Capricorn symbol on it...

"I'm a Virgo!" Gin thought happily, he let his eyes rest there as he fantasized. Gin wasn't sure how long he had been looking at Rukia until Aizen snapped him back to reality.

"Mr. Ichimaru." Aizen said sternly, Gin turned to his instructor.

"Yes?" Gin said huskily a little upset that Aizen had ruined his fantasy. He was just on the verge of ripping that skirt off of Rukia.

"Are you paying attention?" Aizen questioned the silver-haired man while looking a Rukia with lust filled eyes. Gin nodded.

He was paying attention alright, paying attention to Rukia's exposed legs. The rest of the lecture was pretty much smooth sailing until Gin heard something light hit the floor. He looked over to Rukia, she dropped her pencil.

Dropped? She flung it when Gin wasn't looking.

Rukia bent over slowly, Gin watched her lower herself in her chair. He and all the guys sitting farthest to her left leaned forward in their desks to catch a glimpse. Meanwhile guys to her right leaned as well. Aizen watched the display highly upset with the lack of restraint the male population was showing.

Oh well, it was their tuition money down the drain.

Rukia sat upright in her chair and smirked at the hungry looks she was receiving. She wasn't used to this kind of attention but she liked it.

It made her feel empowered.

Then came time for the grand finale!

Gin looked to his side when he heard something rustling. Rukia was ruffling through her book bag. He hoped she was looking for a book. Gin swallowed when he saw what she pulled out...

A brightly wrapped lollipop

A sure-fire way to drive a man crazy.

"Please don't be red, please don't be red..." Gin pleaded in his pleaded in his mind. Fate must have really hated him because once Rukia unwrapped the sweet it was cherry colored and of course cherry flavored. Like her perfume and her lip gloss. Gin refused to be turned on by this, but his traitorous body had other ideas. His erection was straining against his pants and had become very painful. He groaned a little when a sucking sound reached his ears. Aizen sputtered momentarily once he saw Rukia devouring the sucker he shook his head and continued. Every man in the room had an aching hard on even poor Aizen. He found it hard to teach with Rukia's tongue circling, licking, and sucking the red treat. Gin watched horrified as she placed the sucker to her bottom lip and twirled it slightly.

"Mmm..." She moaned rolling the sucker on her tongue before she slipped it between her glossy lips.

Gin nearly lost it. Nearly.

Gin took a deep breath, Rukia had em' on the ropes. All she had to do now was tease a little more...

Rukia suckled on the tip of the lollipop before gingerly taking it back into her mouth. She toyed with the stick for a moment and the pulled it back out lightly kissing it lightly. Gin balled up his fists so tight his knuckles turned white.

Oh yes he had finally met his match. The little wanton won this round...

**Lemony:** that was hot, and I haven't even gotten to the lemons yet. BTW Lemony-lime really cazzybaby?...I like it.

**Wicked:** it suits you.

**Awesome:** review...


	4. Chapter 4

**Wicked:** I have offically crashed. RedBull is liquid crack! 

**Lemony:** I feel worse than I did before... 

**Awesome:** serves you both right. Lightweights. So who wants to go to the store and buy me a new six pack?

Gin stormed back to his dorm steaming mad. Once inside he slammed the door, startling a snoozing Izuru. Izuru jumped up, only to see the red-faced Gin.

" I take it Rukia gave you a run for your money." Izuru yawned, he heard Rukia was a hot little piece in Liberal Arts, he had just wished he was there to see it. Gin glared at the groggy blonde.

"A run for my money? She almost sent me to the hospital!" Gin exclaimed to Izuru. Izuru rolled his eyes, he knew Rukia would be a worthy opponent. Gin explained everything from beginning to end. Izuru listened and even laughed a few times at his silver-haired friend.

"A lollipop?" Izuru laughed, "that's classic!"

"Yes! A red one! Of all the colors-" Gin couldn't finish that sentence as images of Rukia sucking on that damn lollipop bounced back into his head. Gin pinched the bridge of his nose. Rukia one-upped him! If there was a scoreboard in this sexy game it would be this:

Rukia:1  
Gin:0

And if its one thing Gin hated more it was losing, especially to game he was born to play. Once Gin finished telling him the story, Izuru pondered.

"You know Phi-Beta sorority is having a party this weekend. Maybe you should invite her to even the score." Izuru suggested, Gin thought about it, then nodded. Yes that would work nicely...Gin agreed. Gin excused himself to go to the bathroom only to have his erection spring to life. Izuru had barely closed his eyes when he heard...

"GO DOWN! GODDAMN YOU!"

Meanwhile Rukia had to run to her dorm to avoid crowds of guys begging for her phone number, dates...and well...other things. Rukia was so happy she finally snuffed that silver- haired playboy. It gave satisfaction like no other Orihime had turned to greet Rukia when she stopped and stared.

"Rukia, you look..." Her voice trailed off as she studied Rukia's attire. Rukia smirked.

"I look cute, sexy, beyond description? Or at least that what most guys said." Rukia explained, Orihime smiled at her friend.

"So how'd it go?" Orimime asked excitedly, Rukia was about to explain when she heard a knock on their door.

Now who could that be?

Rukia opened the door to see the shy faces of a group of girls, about ten in all. Rukia looked at them confused.

"Um...hi." Rukia said, one girl pushed her way to the front of the group and examined Rukia.

"Hey Rukia, we were all wondering..." the girl's voice trailed off and Rukia blinked. These girls looked like classic chess team nerds! They had glasses, freckles, braces, etc etc.

"We were wondering if you would give us all makeovers, we saw how the guys where looking at you and well..." The girl finished, Orihime perked up and pushed Rukia aside.

"We'd love to help!" Orihime exclaimed. So not only did she have guys running after her, she had a legion of fangirls. Rukia was elated!

Later that night...

Gin tossed and turned in his bed. Was it him or was it just hot? Sweat trickled down his forehead and collected at his brow. What the fuck was happening?

_Gin sat in Liberal Arts class, waiting for for Aizen to start the lecture. One minute he's bored out his mind, the next Rukia was strutting to her seat dressed like the proverbial naughty school girl. Gin realized every little thing she did turned him on. He kept his eyes on everything but Rukia...wait...what the hell?_

Where did the class go?

Where did professor Aizen go?

Holy shit!

Gin snapped his head to his right to see Rukia cross-legged with the sucker in her mouth facing forward.

"We're all alone Gin..." She purred to the stunned man, Gin swallowed. What in the hell was this? The whole class did a disappearing act and now he was alone with...Rukia.

Oh damn.

"Wha-wha?" Gin stammered, Rukia turned to him and smirked with the lollipop trapped between her teeth. Rukia rose from her seat and stood in front Gin with her hands on her hips.

"This is what you wanted? Right?" Rukia questioned the fox-faced man twirling the suckers stick, Gin couldn't speak. Hell, he couldn't move! Rukia twirled the lollipop in her mouth before giving it a good, hard suck. Gin groaned as the sound of sucking echoed in his ears. He tried to move but found he was paralyzed!

Well…maybe not everything was paralyzed...

Gin's erection strained against his pants. This was not real, this was not happening...

Rukia smirked as Gin's eyes darted wildly looking at everything but her, she casually tossed the sucker aside and straddled Gin's lap. She pressed her glossy lips to his with such a force it snapped Gin's neck. Once she pulled away Gin sucked in a ragged breath, that was the hottest kiss he'd ever had in his life. Rukia tasted like cherries. Rukia slid off his lap and onto her knees in front of him.

Gin fought to move but his nerves where numb, all but the nerves in his engorged shaft. Rukia gave him an evil smile. With one hand she slowly unbuckled his belt while gingerly rubbing his inner thigh with the other. Gin's breathing became shallow and weak he tried not to look at Rukia but found it was impossible. Rukia's tiny hands made short work of his zipper she danced her slender fingers around the opening. The silver-haired man prayed shed do something quick because this teasing was driving him crazy! Rukia reached inside and grasped his stiff cock. The fox-faced man couldn't even groan at the contact. Rukia blew on the tip of his rigid erection and languidly ran her hand over it.

"Gin..." Rukia hummed, "I'm going to suck you now..." Rukia lowered her head and...

"GIN!" Izuru shouted at his withering dorm mate. Fed up with his tossing and turning the blonde man poured a bucket of water over his friend.  
"Ahh!" Gin cried as the freezing water snapped him out of his nightmare. Izuru glared at the soaked man, and motioned to the clock. It was 4:30 in the fucking morning! Gin's teeth chattered as he looked to Izuru for an explanation.

"You were moaning in you sleep!" Izuru chided. Gin looked around he wasn't in the classroom anymore.

Thank god.

"I was?" Gin questioned in disbelief, Izuru nodded.

"You said 'oh Rukia' 'suck me Rukia' need I go on?" A very irate Izuru explained, Gin reddened. He shifted in his wet bed sheets and felt something sticky, he lifted his covers and found he ejaculated all over the place!

Dammit all!

He hadn't had a wet dream since junior high school. Gin sighed this was not what he planned when decided to pursue Rukia. The score now as:

Rukia: 2  
Gin: 0

He need to end this game...and fast.

**Lemony&Wicked:** *snore* 

**Awesome:** You little assholes! Go to the store and BUY ME NEW REDBULL...dammit...I'm going to kill both of them if you don't review...


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** question! Who do you think is gonna win 'Teaser' Gin or Rukia?

**Wicked:** I'm putting all my money on Rukia.

**Awesome:** wanna make a bet?

**Wicked:** 50 bucks says Kuchiki wins.

**Awesome:** deal!

**Lemony:** oh snap.

The next morning Rukia roamed about the campus, she was bored and decied to go to the campus gym. It had been a while sense she had a go workout and figured she had nothing better to do. Also she hadn't seen eye nor hair of that fox-faced pain in the ass, so Rukia conculded she deserved a day off from the tedious task of teasing. She smirked, she figured Gin was off licking his wounds. Once she arrived at the gym she was greeted with the fimiliar scent of iron weights and sweat. This was especially dangerous place for Rukia to be, seeing men working out turned her on! What if Gin was here? What would he do? Would he accost her? Rukia steeled herself, she could handle that silver-haired man-whore. With her head held high, she marched to the ladies locker-room to change.

Gin was beyond stressed. Rukias little stunt caused him to go through an episode of insomnia! He couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes his bed sheets paid the price. Over the course of a few days, Gin had become best friends with Starbucks. He tried pills, meditation, counting sheep you name it! Whenever the Sand Man came he brought a wet dream. Its not that he couldn't sleep, he was just scared to. Gin feared he might start sleep walking and take his dreams out on some poor victim. Especially sense Izuru was the clostest person to him...can you say yaoi?

Not cool.

Not cool at all.

Gin needed to get laid! But he was saving all his pent up frustration for Rukia, oh when he got his hands on her he was going to fuck her into conniptions! There was not one orifice on the younger Kuchiki body that would go un-fucked! Gin had been stalking around campus scowling thru his smile, he had to find an outlet...hmm...maybe he'd go workout. Yes, it was a good outlet...So Gin decided the gym would be his friend.

Rukia had been running steadily on a treadmill. The Nike sports bra was constricting and her mini shorts made the run more difficult. Rukia had gotten so caught up appearing sexy she hadn't taken into consideration her own comfort. Oh well, the price you pay for beauty. Her chest was rising and falling sweat was trickling down her body making it glisten. Rukia stopped to catch her breath, she observed her surroundings. The gym was practically empty, Rukia liked having it all to herself. Just then Rukia heard the clanking of weights, snapping her head to the right, Rukia threaten to explode (and not in the way we all hope and dream). Standing there, clothed in blue Reebok sweats, the fox-faced sex god himself!

Gin smirked, he had forgone a shirt and was working out solely in his sweats. Once he noticed Rukia on the treadmill he had practically tore his shirt off. All women have one weakness...six pack abs. Although skinny, Gin was rather lean and toned. Rukia thought she was drooling as ogled Gin lift weights. Gin's smirk widened, he had her now...Gin lowered the bar and went for the dumbbells. He lifted them slowly. Gin flexed his muscles to give Rukia a full view he then turned to her.

"Oh Rukia, didn't see you there." He lied, he had put on a whole show that rivaled her little performance in Liberal Arts. The only difference was, she was the only audience.

"Hi Gin." Rukia said stiffly letting her eyes drop to his defined chest. His pecks were amazing! He could have a spot in PlayGirl...scratch that... he could have the cover! The title would be "Silver Stud". Gin dropped the dumbbells and moved onto the arms weights. He pulled the device forward, flexing his chest. Rukia realised she was watching him and went back to running determined to ignore him. She heard Gin grunt and the weights clanked, looking her over her shoulder Rukia watched as he applied more weight to the machine.  
_  
"Good lord...can he really lift a hundred pounds?"_ Rukia thought with amazement, she barely weighed a hundred pounds let alone try to lift it. Effortlessly, Gin pulled the weights forward once more never breaking a sweat. He looked at Rukia with slanted eyes, she was watching...good. gin continued this for a few minutes, Rukia found a hot wetness collecting in her stomach. Ginwas turning her on...

Not good.

Very not good!

The pair worked in silence, Rukia from time to time would watch Gin work his body like a master.

_"I wonder if he has this mucb stamina in bed..."_ Rukia thought sitting on the exercise ball, she shook her head. No, she shouldn't be thinking about this.

Then Gin did the unthinkable.

He tilted his water bottle over his head and let the cool liquid run down his body. Rukia nearly creamed herself at the sight. At that moment, while watchin water droplets glide down Gin's chest, Rukia decided she worked out enough for one day.

Rukia practically sprinted out the gym and into the ladies locker-room. She took a deep calming breath, that was not what she had in mind when she decided to workout.

Not at all.

Gin was just...so fucking fine! And that body! Was that what he was hiding under those t-shirts? Rukia didn't want to think about it, he was just trying to get even with her. The score now:

Rukia: 2  
Gin: 1

Rukia made a beeline for the showers. She put the temperature on freezing cold, Rukia braced herself and dived under the spray. Most girls are afraid to be a locker-room by themselves. But Rukia wasn't most girls, she liked the silence. The spray of the cold water echoed through the empty space. Rukia wrapped herself in a towel, she was freezing but it helped curve her arousal. Now she was all alone...or so she thought...

Rukia went to her locker and began gathering her clothes, she had barely slipped the towel off before she heard her locker slam shut. She clutched the towel and held it tightly over her body, before she realized what was going on, she was pinned to her locker by something hard and fleshy. Her vision was blurred but then she realized someone was holding her. Rukia tried screaming only to have a boney hand cover her mouth.

"Now, now we'll have none of that." Gin purred, Rukia's eyes flashed with anger. Why that fox-faced...

She struggled fruitlessly with the grinning man, his smirk only grew. Having her try to fight him caused a tightening in his loins, finally Rukia tired herself out.

"Well, its my lucky day." Gin said leaning in close to Rukia, she tried to speak but only made a muffled sounds though Gin's hand.

"I have you alone...naked...and very wet..." Gin hummed to a quirving Rukia, she felt her belly flutter. As much as she didn't want to admit, Gin was turning her on.

"I could take you if I wanted to..." He continued in a low voice as he ground his body into Rukia's. She moaned, this should NOT be turning her on!

But it was.

Gin's imposing figure, his predatory approach, and his teasing methods had a profound effect on the younger Kuchiki. Gin let go of her mouth but placed both his hands on Rukia's wrist and held them above her head. Gin pressed his lips Rukia's causing the younger Kuchiki to arch upwards with a strangled moan. Gin allowed his tongue to explore her hot little mouth and claim it as his own. Once he pulled away, he turned Rukia loose. Rukia felt like she was going to faint.

"Phi-Beta Sorority is having a party this weekend...be there. If your not there I WILL come find you." Gin growled he began to walk out of the locker-room when he turned back to a flushed, speechless Rukia.

"And next time, be more careful about who you fuck with." Those were Gin's final words before he left Rukia a puddle a desire. The score now:

Rukia: 2  
Gin: 2

**Lemony: **my, my how bout' that?

**Wicked: **Get ready to pay up Awesome.

**Awesome:** don't count your Goths before they hatch.

**Wicked:** I'm not Gothic! I'm Emo there's a difference!

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Still having technically difficulties. Sorry guys. I managed to force this chapter out, and sorry for the late update.

**Wicked:** We're working our hardest to try to get connected to the internet and, as of now, Awesome has been hijacking her friend's computer.

**Awesome:** Ronnie wants it back by the way. AND he's holding my XBOX hostage…so something's got to give.

The week seemed to zoom by. No words where exchanged between Rukia and Gin. They sat in Liberal Arts class dead silent, they never even acknowledged each other. As far as they where concerned all would be said this weekend. Phi-Beta Sorority's party would certainly be one to remember. Gin's dangerous word played out in Rukia's head.

_"I WILL come find you."_

Gin had spent the entire week coming up with all sorts of impure actions to perform on Rukia. So impure, it'd make R. Kelly turn green with envy. He was so involved he even made a list.

Tease her more.

Scare the hell out her.

Kiss her like crazy.

Make her beg.

Make her beg some more.

Finish strong.

One way or another, he was going to win this little game if theirs.

The score was:

Rukia: 2

Gin: 2

This was it.

The finale count down to who would prove victorious. The Silver Stud, or the Raven Minx. The air was thick with anticipation, somehow their little game got around campus and now everyone was placing bets on who would win. It was a 50/50 shot with both of them. Who would move first? And how would the other retaliate? Some many questions went unanswered amongst the students who knew about it. Pretty soon this whole situation was labeled 'The Teaser Game' and had become very popular with social groups. Who could tease who to the point of cracking and finally fucking the winner into conniptions? Either way both the winner and loser where going to get laid. But it didn't matter how much pleasure was derived, everyone just wanted the satisfaction of knowing they one-upped their partner.

The weekend was now here. Rukia sat in her dorm, trembling. She wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight. Defiance had gotten the best of her and she decided to see if Gin really would come find her. At first it was a brave (and very foolish) thought. She didn't think Gin had the balls to come seek her out.

Big mistake.

Gin was at Phi-Beta scanning the crowd for the raven-haired Kuchiki. She was nowhere to be found. He grinned to himself. Rukia hadn't realized he enjoyed the thrill of the chase. Will if the little rabbit wouldn't come out to play...

The fox would just have to go in.

Gin spied a familiar head or orange hair. He snatched Orihime by her arm as she walked past. A startled Orihime nearly thru her drink at him.

"Where's Rukia." He demanded, Orihime gulped. Rukia had asked her if she saw Gin to let her via text message.

"Um...um...she's at home...with a horrible...um...cold! Yes, that's it a cold." Orihime lied with a huge grin, Gin arched an eyebrow.

"A cold huh? Well, I got the perfect remedy." Gin growled, Orihime let out a little shriek once Gin made a beeline for the door. Orihime whipped out her cellphone and furiously text to Rukia.

Rukia glanced down at her vibrating cellphone. She had a new text from Orihime.

'Gins on his way get out NOW'

Rukia's mind went to work and she leap towards the door. She was running so fast she hadn't realized she had run into someone. She stumbled back into her dorm onto her bed. And who should be standing in the doorway but Gin Ichimaru.

"Going somewhere, Rukia?"

**Lemony:** Short chapter, yes. We are still having technical difficulties. Anyways just wanted to get this done.

**Wicked:** Our bet has not bet isn't over Awesome.

**Awesome:** Agreed. You'll pay me by the end of this one. COME ICHIMARU BRING IT HOME!

**Lemony:** Next chapter will be longer…Lemony Promise. Oh yeah…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** Here's the last chapter. We'll see who wins *nudge nudge*

**Awesome:** When Gin wins I want my money, Wicked.

**Wicked: **Oh please, the GameStop cashier is going to be sad when he doesn't see his favorite customer!

**Awesome:** I flirt with him all the time and he gives me discounts AND cheat codes!

**Lemony:** *WARNING* This chapter is pure SMUT. And REALLY dirty language. If that offends you, skip to the epilogue.

"_Damn, damn, damn, damn!"_ Rukia's mind hollered, Gin stood in her doorway with a victorious smirk. Without saying a word, Gin took a step inside. Rukia jumped when she heard the door click and lock. Gin swayed his head from side to side like a snake sizing up its prey. He had never noticed how small Rukia was until now.

Gin stood there silent. Looking like the Big Bad Wolf. Rukia trembled in earnest on her bed waiting for him to say something.

"Where are we off to in such a hurry?" Gin purred. Rukia's shifted wildly as she tried to come up with something.

The she got an idea.

"I was um...going to the drug store...I have a terrible um...migraine." Rukia lied, Gin shook his head.

What kind of fool did she take him for?

"A migraine? That's strange because Orihime said you had a cold." Gin explained to a wide-eyed Rukia. Uh oh:

Rukia: 2  
Gin: 3

This was not good.

Rukia was trapped in a room, with a horny Gin, and to make matters worse she was already on the bed! Gin smile grew evil and full of malice. It made Rukia shudder (and not in a good way).

"So now that I've got you right where I want you...what should do first?" Gin asked licking his lips. Rukia shrugged with a look of fear on her face.

"Hmmm...maybe I should throw you into the center of the bed and eat you out? Make you scream while I let my tongue do all the work..." Gin said in a low voice, Rukia shivered once she felt a knot tighten in the center of her stomach.

"Or should I let you suck me with that hot little mouth of yours?" Gin's voice was now dangerously low, he took one step toward the bed and Rukia jumped back.

"Why so jumpy? I like it when you jump; it makes your breast bounce..." Gin's voice was now husky and strained. His dirty dialog had an effect on him the same as Rukia. Then his mind hatched an idea...

An awful, evil idea...

He enjoyed watching her squirm as heat pooled between her legs. Rukia knew this should not be turning on. But his dirty promises were making it very difficult not get aroused...

"What's the matter? Scared? Don't be. Because when I stick my cock in your sweet pussy all you'll feel is me fucking the shit out you." Gin growled, Rukia nearly dropped dead. Gin rested his knee on the edge of the bed peering at Rukia thru slanted eyes. Rukia backed herself into the headboard, her eyes were wide with excitement, arousal, and fear.

"And when you cum Rukia, I want you to scream...my...name."

Rukia swore on her life she thought she was dead. Gin's filthy speech had caused her to back all the way into the headboard. Gin crawled across the bed and snatched Rukia's ankle pulling her into him. Rukia's fear seemed to melt away….but the fear was never there to start with.

Rukia gave Gin an absolutely toxic grin. Gin was a bit frightened at the facial expression, but before he could say anything he was flipped onto his back with Rukia straddling his waist. Rukia smirked down at his surprised look.

"Now, I got YOU right where I want you." Rukia laughed, Gin frowned.

"Why you sneaky little-" Gin was shushed by Rukia placing a finger to his lips. Her evil scowl was got more diabolical. While she ground her body into Gin's, Rukia reached into her nightstand and pulled out yellow ribbon. Gin realized what she was doing. They wrestled for the ribbon for a minute or so, but somehow Rukia managed to tie Gin's wrists to the headboard.

"Dammit!" He swore as she struggled against his restraints. Rukia laughed evilly. Score now:

Rukia: 3

Gin: 3

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Gin yelled twisting his wrists trying to break free. But the damn ribbon seemed to get tighter.

"You know, ribbons are great for bondage. They hold the _victim_ still without causing any injury." Rukia explained getting of Gin and striding over to the desk. Gin struggled uselessly against his bonds, once he realized he couldn't break free he reclined himself to his fate. Rukia riffled through the desk drawers until she pulled out a feather. Gin looked at the feather dumbfounded What in the name of God was she gonna do with that?

"You know Gin," Rukia began twirling the little white feather, "I was hoping you would find me. You walked right into a trap."

Gin sneered. How could he be so stupid! He forgot the first rule of this game:

Never underestimate your opponent.

Rukia approached the bed and began to tickle Gin's neck lightly with the tip of the feather. Gin had practically turned blue in the face trying not laugh. Finally, he literally LOL-ed.

"Bahaahaha, Gahahahaa! Stop it!" Gin cried, Rukia tickled him more and giggled as Gin squirmed and kicked helplessly. Rukia stopped tickling Gin and went back to the desk. Gin was breathing hard from all his laughter; maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Oh how wrong he was.

Rukia went thru the drawers once more, and pulled out a large pair of scissors. Gin gulped, now he was really scared. He was praying to the angels in heaven that she was going to cut the ribbons…and not cut something else…

"Now Gin," Rukia said examining the scissors, "You've let your cock get you in a lot of trouble…"

Gin was struggling like a madman now!

Oh god.

She was going to castrate him! There was no chance in hell Gin was going to let Rukia cut Little Gin! He withered and twisted on the bed with no success.

So he did what any man would do in his situation…

He screamed!

"HEEELLLPPP!" Gin cried hoping someone would hear him. Rukia laughed at the fear across Gin face, she quickly pulled a roll of duct tape of the desk and slapped it onto Gin's mouth.

"Now, now we'll have none of that." Rukia said mimicking Gin's voice. Gin was tearing now; he wanted to be let free.

He promised God he'd never tease another woman if He just let him walk out of here with his cock in place (and functioning).

Rukia was doubled over in laughter laughing at Gin's helpless expression. His eyes where wide open and shifting wilding to try to find anyway out this situation.

"Now, here was I? Oh yeah, you let your cock in you in a lot trouble. Naughty boys get punished Gin. And you've been very, very naughty…" Rukia said approaching the frightened man. Gin was frozen with fear as Rukia let the sharp end of the scissors run down his chest. Gin shuddered. She was gonna cut him! Rukia had to try her best not to laugh at Gin's shaking.

Taking the scissors, Rukia had cut Gin's shirt and tore it from his body. She straddled his waist.

"What? You though I was going to castrate you?" Rukia asked in a sweet voice, Gin nodded in earnest as he made muffled sounds through the tape.

"I wasn't going to cut you. I was simply going through your LIST!" Rukia laughed to him. The list? How the hell did she find out about that?...

Izuru.

"Your blonde friend told me. He said you needed a taste of your own medicine." Rukia giggled, Gin scowled…he was going to kill that blonde-haired bastard. he told him that list in confidence! Is nothing sacred anymore?

"Lets see, I teased you. Scared the hell out of you. What next…oh yeah! Kiss you like crazy." Rukia said ripping the tape from Gin's face. A red rectangle inhabited his face from the tape mercilessly binded with his skin.

"Ouch!" Gin seethed looking up at Rukia with murder in his eyes. "Damn list…"

Rukia didn't give Gin time to start an argument. Instead, she pressed her lips to his while grinding her hips. Now that he knew Rukia wasn't going to ruin him, Gin decided to play along…he'd get Rukia back…

She'd have to untie him sometime…

Tongues wrestled for dominance as Rukia let her hands run up and down Gin's chest. Gin savagely invaded her mouth drawing Rukia into a long, drugging kiss. Just when she felt her lungs where going to burst, Rukia pulled away.

"Sorry about your shirt…" Rukia murmured against his lips,

"Don't worry about it." Gin strained, Rukia got off him and crawled to the edge of her bed. She removed Gin's shoes and tossed them carelessly onto the floor. His socks where next to go. Gin didn't struggle, the sooner she got him undressed, the sooner he could fuck her. Rukia fumbled trying to get his pants off. After a moment of fighting with the denim, Rukia let Gin's pants fall to the floor leaving him clad in red boxers. His erection was tenting the center. Although Rukia had scared the daylights out him, he had to hand it to her.

It very sneaky for her to get him to come her and then making a sneak attack. Gin found Rukia's devious plotting highly arousing. Finally a woman who could keep up with him and wanted to win just as badly as he did.

"Next on your list was make you beg." Rukia said, now how would she go about doing that…hmm…

Rukia stood up straight at the edge of the bed and pulled her shirt over her head. Gin clenched his teeth as he took in the sight before him. Rukia, wearing a lacy black bra and fleece bunny pajama pants. He groaned aloud, he was going to have fun exacting his revenge. Rukia sensually licked her lips and let her hands run over the front of the bra, she swore she saw Gin's erection grow in size. That was a good indicator her teasing was working.

"Gin, I want you to fuck me. I really do…" Rukia purred toying with the straps her bra. Gin was silent as he watched the strap fall off Rukia's shoulder revealing her creamy flesh.

"I'm getting wet just thinking about you inside me." Rukia said tugging the other strap. Gin couldn't respond if he wanted to.

"You said you wanted me to suck you…I think I will. I think I'll give you a good…hard…suck." Rukia teased running her fingers over the bra again. Gin mouth was watering as she listened to her plans. Gods, why hadn't he sought out Rukia sooner?

"I'll suck you until you cum. You wanna cum in my mouth, Gin?" Rukia asked, Gin unconsciously nodded. He wanted to do anything and everything to his lusty little raven hair.

"Please Rukia…" Gin begged twisting his wrists trying to break free, Rukia noted the desperation in his voice. He wanted her…badly…score now:

Rukia: 4

Gin: 3

Rukia unlatched the bra and let it slide off her, bring her breasts into view. Gin swallowed, Rukia was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Rukia messaged her breast and tweaked her nipples until they where bullet hard. She was getting heated under Gin's intense stare. She moaned when felt her nipples tingling as she ran her hands over them.

"Rukia…untie me, I've got to fuck you…" Gin pleaded, Rukia smirked. Now she had gotten him to beg, and beg some more. That leaves one last thing on the list…

Finish strong.

Rukia stepped out of her shorts, leaving her stark naked in front of a highly aroused Gin. He wanted her. And he wanted her NOW! Rukia crawled back into bed and sat on Gin's aching erection. Gin groaned and arched upwards, the pressure from Rukia's weight was unbearable. He fought against his restraints. Rukia folded down the waistband of his boxers, his pale length jumped up to greet her. Gin hissed at the cold air flowing across his sensitive tip. Rukia flushed a furious shade of red. Gin was ridiculously huge, no wonder girls wanted to fuck him! Rukia took a deep then raised herself above Gin's manhood. Gin was panting now, he hoped all the teasing was over!

It was.

Rukia guided herself onto him. She froze when she felt him throbbing inside her. Gin bit his bottom lip and fought against the ribbon. He wanted to touch her! Rukia's convulsing heat coated Gin's cock in its juices. He let out a ragged breath once Rukia began to swivel her hips. When she had gotten comfortable, she gave Gin an absolutely deadly smirk.

"Gin you're used to fucking and not getting fucked…I think its time to change that…" Rukia purred moving herself from left to right. Gin gasped as she rotated her hips a little faster. Rukia steeled herself.

It was now, or never.

Rukia didn't even give Gin time to adjust. She rode him silly. Bucking violently on top Gin, Rukia went in every direction you can think off. Forwards, backwards, side to side, diagonal, up and down nonstop! Rukia rode Gin in an impulsive pattern, not allowing him to predict her movements. Gin rolled his head back with his eyes snapping shut, completely at the mercy of Rukia's rough-riding. He groaned as she jerked in every which way giving Gin all she was worth. Score now:

Rukia: 5

Gin: 3

In the process of Rukia's psychotic gyrate, Gin managed to get his hand free from his bonds. While Rukia was lost in the throes of pleasure, Gin untied himself. He waited until she opened her eyes to take her. Gin clutched Rukia's waist and flipped her off the bed. They pair landed with an _ompf_, onto the floor with Gin still embedded in Rukia's heat.

Rukia was at loss. One minute she was riding Gin stupid. The next minute her head was knocking up against her nightstand.

"Now its time for you to get fucked…" Gin growled as he grounded himself into Rukia's tight heat. He fucked her brutally letting all his frustration pour into every thrust. Rukia, weakened by the strength of his thrusts, lie on the ground moaning. She tried arching and flipping Gin onto his back, but was met with a vicious thrust.

"Don't…even…think…about it." Gin groaned accenting each word with a quick slam. Gin latched onto Rukia's neck like a leech, he wanted to mark her and mark her for life! His teeth tore horrendously into Rukia's creamy flesh. She was so lost to Gin's powerful pounding that she hadn't even noticed. Score now:

Rukia: 5

Gin: 4

Rukia's cries began to get higher and became little more than a shrill. Gin knew she was close and slowed his thrusting.

"Faster…Gin please…" Rukia cried, Gin shook his head no.

"Say my name, Rukia." Gin said as he slowly slid in and out of Rukia.

"Never…" Rukia said weakly, ok that meant Gin going to have to try a little harder. Rukia wasn't a total slave to her desire. Gin thrust into her one good time before repeating the question. Score now:

Rukia: 5

Gin: 5

Rukia didn't answer, instead she her head went from side to side. God, she wanted to finish! She was so close! Gin had stopped panting momentarily; Rukia took this time to topple Gin.

They went all over the dorm fighting for dominance. It was Gin on top of Rukia, then Rukia on top of Gin. The score now:

(**Lemony:** Hell, I lost track!)

It didn't matter who won now! They just wanted to finish. The crazed tumbling and struggling ended with Gin on his side, spooning Rukia. He flipped her leg into the air and invaded her mercilessly. Rukia was too tired to fight back, and she gave her all and proved that Gin Ichimaru can be teased to the point of losing it. Gin delved deeper and deeper into her with every rhythmic push. Rukia couldn't help but cry out.

"Gin! Oh shit!" Rukia hollered, Gin was striving to push himself onward. His release combined with his wrestling session with Rukia had shoved him to the edge and his limit. The veins in his neck were now clearly visible as he hammered into Rukia's sweet core.

"Fuck! Fuck! Cum Rukia!" He demand thru clenched teeth, Rukia tried to fight off her orgasm to try to push Gin harder. Her muscles clamped down on Gin with a powerful force. He snapped his head back at the feeling.

"Cum for me Rukia!" Gin commanded,

"Gin! Damn! Damn! FUCK!"

Rukia couldn't hold out any more, she shrieked as her orgasm spasmed thru her. She shuddered as if she where having a seizure, Gin clenched his teeth so tight they clicked once his orgasm took hold. He groaned as he took on the longest, hottest release of life spilling his seed into Rukia's burning heat.

Exhausted, out of breath, and very satisfied, they coupled lie on their backs trying to process what just happened. Gin reached up and pulled Rukia's bed coverings to them, he gingerly covered his snoozing lover before falling asleep himself. So there they where, stark naked sleeping on the floor. Both of them where too burnt out to even try to climb into bed. They lay there in peace to let their body's rest.

~Epilogue~

"Thanks for walking me to my dorm Izuru." Orihime said to the blonde man, Izuru nodded. Orihime opened her dorm door and nearly screamed. Well, she would have if Izuru hadn't clasped a hand over her mouth. The two looked and Gin and Rukia asleep on the floor, and guessing by how the room was a mess Orihime figured Gin had gotten to her.

And put it to her good apparently.

Izuru smirked. Somehow, he knew it would just like this. Orihime quietly closed the door and went back into the hallway with Izuru.

"Looks like I'm out of the dorm for the night." Orihime giggled as she turned an impossible shade of red. Izuru shrugged,

"You can stay with me," He said extending his arm to Orihime. The two began to walk back to Izuru dorm, when he turned to Orihime.

"Orihime, have you ever heard of the 'Teaser Game' hmm.. ?"

Here we go again.

**Lemony:** Wow. That was um…really something.

**Wicked&Awesome:** SO WHO WON?

**Lemony:** Neither of them did. I took cazzybaby's advice and neither one of you paid me, so neither of you win.

**Wicked:** … *eye twitches*

**Awesome: ** Where is my AK-47? Lemony, your gonna say hello to my little friend!

**Lemony:** Oh crap! Please REVIEW.


End file.
